Naruto's First Birthday
by Neph Champion
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina survived the Kyuubi Attack?


Idea: This is an AU fic that fits in TLATONM Time line. What if Kushina and Minato didn't die?

Summery: What if Minato and Kushina survived the Kyuubi Attack?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Happy Birthday Naruto

(One-Shot)

Minato leaned against doorway as he watched Kakashi sleep on the rocking chair with his nearly one-year-old son Naruto sleeping in his lap. Naruto was clutching one of Kakashi's fingers with one tiny hand. Minato smiled softly at he silently swept through the room to Kakashi's side. His not-so-little Deshi wouldn't be able to get up if he slept all night in the chair.

Minato carefully pulled Kakashi's finger from Naruto's grip, smiling down at the baby fondly as Naruto grabbed his finger and held on tightly instead. He nudged Kakashi carefully, trying to wake him without waking Naruto. "'Kashi…"

Kakashi's eye blinked open. "Hmm…? What's up Tou-san?" He looked up at the man questioningly.

"Go back to bed Kakashi-kit, otherwise you won't be able to play with Naruto tomorrow." Minato told him sternly. "Sleeping in the rocking chair won't help you; it'll hurt your back."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai." Yawning, Kakashi got up and wandered out of Naruto's nursery and down the hall to his own room.

He gazed down at his sleeping baby with a soft smile, his grip tightening slightly around him, causing Naruto to cuddle into his father's hold. Minato nuzzled Naruto's hair. "You like Kakashi don't you Naruto-chan?" Minato kissed Naruto's fuzzy head of golden hair and carried him back to his cradle. Minato slowly lowered Naruto down into the cradle but stopped when his son started to fuss at the lack of warmth. "Shh, Naruto, It's ok…" Minato breathed as he pulled Naruto back into his chest, when he checked the clock it was passed midnight, "Why don't I let you sleep with me huh?"

It was hard, knowing that Kushina almost hadn't made it that night a year ago. Minato vowed that the next time he saw Madara that the man would be dead. If Tsunade (who had demanded that she be Naruto's godmother since Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather) hadn't been in the village, Kushina would have died. How time had flown, Minato went over the guest list in his head, Itachi and Sasuke were going to be there, as were Jiraiya and Tsunade, Kakashi wasn't going to be anywhere else, Little Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru… all of the babies borne to ninja parents would be there.

Kybi would be there too, Minato could never forget that. He chuckled quietly as he carried Naruto into his and Kushina's room. The baby stirred as Minato got back into bed, waking Kushina in the process. "Mi-kun, what are you doing?" Kushina asked quietly as Naruto opened groggy eyes and began to whimper.

"Found 'Kashi-kit asleep with our little Maelstrom in his lap." Minato explained. "I sent him back to bed but Naru-chan began to fuss when I tried to put him back in his cradle so I brought him here, looks like he might be hungry."

"Why don't you get a bottle and feed him then?" Kushina asked, smirking.

Minato gave her a playful look. "Why don't you just do it?" he asked teasingly, with a grin.

"No, you do it." Kushina told him.

"Ok fine… I'll leave him with you while I get the bottle then 'k?"

"Sure." They shared a kiss as Minato handed Naruto to his mother. "Hurry back Minato."

"I will." Minato reassured her. He stood and made his way down to the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle and heated the milk until it was perfect. He grinned, making his way back to the bedroom, where Kushina and Naruto were waiting for him.

He settled onto the bed next to Kushina. "He hasn't fussed has he?" Minato asked as he took the squirming baby from her.

"No, but he is rather hungry." Kushina giggled as Minato leaned over and kissed her as he held Naruto tightly against his chest. Naruto squirmed, whining quietly.

"Hush Naruto-chan…" Minato breathed as he offered the bottle of warm milk to his son. His son looked up at him with curious eyes as he suckled on the bottle. Minato kissed the baby's forehead gently. Naruto closed his eyes happily. He was warm, Papa was holding him and feeding him, Mama was close by. He was content.

Minato grinned at his wife. "Naruto is happy."

"Of course he is; we are here with him." Kushina giggled, "Let's get back to bed."

"Right." Minato lay back, cradling Naruto against his chest. The three fell asleep easily.

Minato is the first up the next morning and begins cooking a special breakfast. He placed his sleeping son in his chair softly so that he could use both hands. They would have a special breakfast and then he'd make a treat for dinner. His movement woke Naruto. Naruto blinked up at his father. "Tou…?"

"Hush Naruto-chan." Minato kissed the top of his son's head before moving to finish cooking breakfast.

Afternoon and the party came quickly; Naruto was the center of attention, as usual. His delight was infectious and everyone in the room watching the babies had a smile or a grin on their faces. The room was filled with laughter, both baby and adult as the babies had fun and did silly things, making the adults laugh.

Minato excused himself when he heard the doorbell ring; it had to be his sensei. He made his way to the door and opened it. "Welcome to my home Sensei, you are a bit late…"

"Sorry about that Minato, I just got back." Jiraiya explained to his amused student.

"That's ok then Sensei," Minato smiled happy that his sensei was able to make it at all. "I was getting ready to summon Kybi-okaa-sama, She told me the last time I summoned her a few days ago that she had something special planned for my Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'd like to see her again; I always get inspiration from watching her." It was true too, one time Jiraiya had snuck into the Namikaze home to wake his student, only to be caught by Kybi. She was very protective of Minato. Ever since, the Hero in all his subsequence books had had a mother figure modeled after some of Kybi's traits. In each book a different trait was exaggerated. "How has the family been anyway?"

"Kushina and Naruto are fine Sensei," Minato told the older man as he led his Sensei into the room where Kybi would be summoned. "This will be the first time Kybi-okaa-sama will meet Naruto-chan. She will adore him; he's such a cheerful baby." The smile on Minato's face was a fond one.

Minato stopped in the center of the room. "Back up Sensei." He began running through the hand seals for the Summoning Jutsu, careful to keep his mind blank as he had trained himself to think of the Toads whenever he wanted to summon something out of the sheer necessity to protect himself. There was a puff of smoke and he backed away. "Welcome to my home Okaa-sama." Minato whispered.

"Hello Minato-kit, it is his first birthday yes?" Kybi asked curiously. "I want to meet Naruto-kit."

"This way Okaa-sama, you remember Jiraiya-sensei ne?" Minato asked as he led them through the house to the party.

"Yes… I remember this… pervert…" Kybi gave Jiraiya a look. "You haven't corrupted my kit have you?"

"Of course not Kybi-sama! I'd never dream of corrupting Minato-kun!" Jiraiya reassured her.

"Good." Kybi retorted slyly, she actually liked Minato's Sensei, that was just their greeting. She grinned.

Minato rolled his eyes as they entered to room.

"Tou~!" Naruto ran to his father. "Up."

"Aright Naruto-chan…" Minato bent down and picked his one-year-old up. "There are a few people I want you to meet Naruto-can, These are my sensei and Okaa-sama…" Minato pointed to Jiraiya and Kybi as he spoke.

Naruto waved shyly at the new people. "Ai…"

"Oh Minato he is adorable!" Kybi whispered quietly, "May I hold him?"

"Of course Okaa-sama." Minato replied as he let Kybi take Naruto from him gently. "Just be careful please, he is only a year old."

"Of course Minato." Kybi cooed down at Naruto who began to giggle in delight at having a new playmate. "He's perfect… the perfect little heir.."

Minato just grinned.

Kybi looked down when she felt a tug at her skirts and saw Sasuke who was pouting. He wanted to play with Naruto some more! Kybi smiled down at the boy and put Naruto back on the floor. "Why don't you play with your friends some more Naruto-chan?"

Naruto giggled, nodding as he ran back into the group of toddlers, closely followed by Sasuke.

Minato disappeared into the kitchen to make a special lunch for the party goers. Kybi disappeared after him, chuckling. Half an hour later, just as the kids were starting to get hungry, Minato called the party goers for lunch.

All the adults praised Minato's cooking as they usually did when they ate his food. After lunch was finished, Kushina brought out the cake that Minato had prepared the evening before with her and Kakashi's help.

After helping Naruto blow out the candle, the cake was cut and eaten, the cake was large, so the family could have more after the guests left, and presents were opened.

Several hours later, right after dinner, the guests started leaving for their own homes carrying tired kids. After the last of the guests left, (Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke) Kybi bid the family farewell and went back to her home in a large plume of smoke. Jiraiya followed her example and left the Namikaze family for the night, saying that he would see Minato in the morning and that he had information that needed to be shared.

Naruto yawned in his Kaka-nii's arms, causing the young teen to laugh quietly.

"Kakashi, why don't you put Naruto to bed?" Minato asked, "You should think about turning in too."

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi retreated into the house with Naruto, leaving Minato and Kushina alone on the porch. "Good night Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"Good night Kakashi," Kushina called back. She turned to the Yondaime with a mischievous grin on her face. "How much do you want to bet that when we check on them later that we will find 'Kashi asleep in the rocking chair like last night?"

(End One-Shot)

Things you want to know: This is _after_ The Life and Times of Namikaze Minato. A 'What if they had lived' scenario. While you don't have to read the other one-shots I've written to understand this fic, I recommend that you do. There are references to AEITLONM so read that one at least.

Remember to review

Neph


End file.
